castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aburnett
Welcome to Aburnett's Talk Page [[User:Aburnett |'Home']] [[User:Aburnett/Sandbox |'Sandbox']] [[User:Aburnett/Projects |'Projects']] [[User talk:Aburnett |'Talk']] To leave Aburnett a message on his talk page, please click here. Inactive admins Just a little something I've noticed. Several admins, such as Crystal Lucario, he last logged in May 4th (yesterday), but he last edited on April 9th. TacoBenny was last logged in on April 6th, but he last edited March 18th. I suggest we leave a message on their pages, something along the lines of "Due to inactiveness, we are considering de-sysopping you. If you do not edit or leave a reason why you've been inactive, you will be de-sysopped", etc. And PhilNelson, even though he is the owner of the Wikia, he's barely here. Again same thing, but because he is the owner, we should inquire as to if and when he will resume editing, and if he doesn't respond, or says he's not editing anymore, he should be de-bureaucratted, and ownership of the Wikia would transfer to you. Same of course goes for if you go inactive for a long period of time, ownership would be transferred to the next most active user (myself, at this time), and Bureaucrat status would be given as if the user isn't already a bureaucrat. This is only a suggestion, and I'm not gonna start implementing this and leaving messages until I get your opinions, etc. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 08:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, yes, I did take into consideration the fact that this is a small wiki, and doesn't have alot of users, but it's still something to think about. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 08:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :: I stay up to date on the site, and check my talk page if anything is needed. "Ownership" of the Wiki is sort of an honorary thing, anyway, as it doesn't give me any super useful powers that any other admin doesn't have. I feel removing inactive admins is unnecessary. People sometimes take off and come back, and I take in good faith that they'll be civil. Philnelson 21:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with you Phil, ownership isn't really a big deal, every admin here has the same powers, the same say in discussions, its not like we defer to the "owner" on every issue. And as you said, hopefully the people we've promoted ad admins wont decide to come back to vandalize our wiki. If you have to worry about something like that, you should probably think about why you made them an admin in the first place =P -- 19:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Sweet! I cant see it....or the ad on the main page...or the 3 ads on the bottom of the wikia...my HOSTS file blocks em all. :P Also, I've added a Twitter userbox to my page, and I'm going to be adding a button to the top-right of my userpage that you can click to purge the box and show the latest update to my Twitter, so you can check if I'm online or at work or etc. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 22:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Im a castle crashers fan! I don't play this game much but I beaten the game 1 time with the orange knight, got the king pack, And currently awaiting necromancer pack. Hope I can be a big help to you ;) Tails6000 01:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Castle Crashers Wiki is in nice shape and I have added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Your recent reverts Not trying to sound like a dick, but those edits to Magic and Agility (I think) were un-needed. In all honesty, those should be moved to the articles' talk pages. We don't need to be listing every possible combination of pet/weapon to get a good bonus towards a certain stat. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 01:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :And also, the edit to Shovel was also unnecessary, as the info added was already basically covered by "The Shovel can be used to recover buried items". This; "The Shovel can be used to recover buried items or a weapon, if there is nothing to dig up" just doesn't make much sense. "Items" covers everything. Money, food, weapons, etc. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 02:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Wanna play castle crashers today Just see my page to get my gamertag and I will receive the call hope to hack and slash with you ;) Tails6000 22:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Level 256 hey I'm new to the wiki and this is the only discussion board i could find so, somebody should put the lvl 256 glitch in the database. i would but I dont know how to make a new page.....ok thats all Bankai4tailluffy 17:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC) *facepalm* I was laughing so hard when you blocked yourself. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 19:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Templates for my page. I just had to go through and properly add categories (no spacing, had to put them right after the code), as they made my userpage's subsections go all straight and such, and not like they were originally. So i fixed them. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 01:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon Names Where exactly is your source for these weapon names? Some of them, like the "Dual Pronged Sword" already had names that I found on old devblogs from The Behemoth, and I can't tell if those got changed or not. But again, please, do link me to wherever you found these weapon names. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 00:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Also, I'd go in and fix up the pages and what not, but for some reason, the actual Weapons page and all it's images tend to make my net connection temporarily crash for some reason, so I'm avoiding that page. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 00:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ninja/Ninjer It is Ninjer. When someone is playing as the Ninjer on XBOX, check their profile from your friends list. It says "Playing as Ninjer", or w/e. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 21:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still abit wary of that site. I've requested that KellyBehemoth post proof or something, as I haven't seen any yet, and I just got home from work. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 22:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nevermind, I saw the post on the devblog's forums from Kelly herself. >.> I are idiot. So...like...what are we gonna do with this? Should we just jump ship from this Wiki and abandon it for the CastleWiki? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 22:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, btw, if you want to test any tables or anything like that, feel free to use my Wiki. I've requested it be made Admin only, so if that happens, I'll admin you. My wiki is basically just a scratchpad for me to test stuff on so I don't clog up other wikis' recent changes. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 22:22, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, this is NoShogun, the guy who wanted to make the Character Analysis page. It's coming along pretty well, but since you are an Admin here, I wanted to know if you had any spare time if you could look it over and see if it meets Wiki standards. Also, I saw what someone else said on your talk page about just moving to CastleWiki. Don't Do it! NoShogun 13:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, I was looking to get the Snakey Mace and I looked on here and it said you get it from the Marsh so i tried that and I didn't get it. So I gave up and then started training my Red knight and while in Medusa's Lair I got the Snakey Mace from a Forest Knight there. I'm asking you to please change what it says on that page because the information is incorrect and I feel obligated to help out my fellow Castle Crashers players. Mets0020 19:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) hey man... i just wanted you to know that on there one year anniversary castle crashers is going to release the pink knight as a playable character!!! if you need to confirm this before posting it on wiki go to castle crashers home page... it shows the pink knight in the countdown picture... just wanted to let you know... solkran PINK KNIGHT SOON TO BE AVAILABLE FOR CASTLE CRASHERS!!!! for their 1 year anniversary behemoth is giving a little present to all fans... the pink knight... it is not confirmed if this is going to be dlc or an update at this time, but on the website the pink knight is in the countdown meter... at comic con '09 they gave away only ten pink knight figures... before that they had a contest for a pink knight food diarama contest... so everyone look forward to the release... lollipop prolly included in this package... solkran Pinky There should be a page about the fabled Pink Knight. --XtraMinty 10:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) hello sorry but ive accidently deleted the wepons page and don't know how to retrive it because im new to wikis Sorry Wikigrounds Links Dear Aburnett, I am a sysop from the Wikia Wikigrounds. We are making links with any related wiki's we come across for our mutual benefit. It is Games month on our wiki, so we will be featuring the major games on Newgrounds, including, obviously, Castle Crashers. I will put in links from here to there and there to here soon. Obviously, you will deal with CCr matters in much greater depth than us, and I would expect you to look at CCr matters that are nothing to do with NG, so we will probably stop at one or two CCr pages on our wiki. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 01:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Mind Helping Me set up my Talk Page? I've never really been the best at setting up the page on the wikia's I frequent so I was wondering if you could help me set mine up better than just a blank one. --Selonianth 05:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads-up The user Lesola should probably be watched as I believe he is a vandal. 14:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) A concerned wiki user Castle Crashers || weapon || NG Lollipopp Hi, sry for disturbing, but i can´t edit the "weapons-page" from castle-crashers. So i hope, you can help me by giving me the permission to edit, or do the edit by yourself. The weapons "NG Lollipopp" special ability is "critical hit". Sry for my bad english... gz MuFFi Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. Users will be able to access these new templates as soon as the change takes place. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It says there are no active admins. Who can be an admin? Playermanmastre 20:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Playermanmaster Recent Vandalism Hello, aburnett. I need some help from you to stop the trolls on the Rammy page. Is it possible for you to block editing there? 01:44, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :There has been a lot of vandalism on many pages, though I'm only seeing and getting email updates about the ones that are on my watchlist. Rammy and Animal Orbs are two of those pages that I've seen hit with vandalism about 10 times each hour. Lightsup55 (talk) 04:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Is it possible to put the entire wiki into permanent protection mode so anon edits are disabled? -Zyrxil (talk) 01:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban the guy using this ip 186.207.237.222 he keeps trolling Neviklink (talk) 07:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Neviklink